Glimpses Into the Minds of Unfamiliar Stories - The Post-Hogwarts Era
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: A look into the minds of various characters during after the book series, during the post-Hogwarts years. No AU. Warnings inside.Written for a multitude of challenges.
1. Identical

When Luna hears that she is having twins, she is delighted. Twins – twins are such a magical thing, and having two babies together ensures that neither one will grow up alone and friendless, like she was.

And then she remembers the two sets of twins she has known in her lifetime. She remembers how Padma had once told her how being a twin means never being your own person, how she and Parvati had begged the Sorting Hat to put them in different houses so that they could finally be Padma and Paravti instead of _thePatiltwins_ or _PadmaandParvati_. And she remembers that Padma, nearly in tears, had confessed that, without their house colours, the twins sometimes felt as though only their parents could tell them apart.

But the one thing that has stuck with her the longest is Fred and George Weasley. She remembers how they were always _FredandGeorge_, and that they were happy to be one unit instead of two different people. And she recalls, with startling clarity, how lost George had looked when he was forced to be alone. How lost he still looked.

So she spends her pregnancy equal parts thrilled and terrified, wondering if her children are doomed by simply being born identical twins. What would be worse, she wonders – to be irrevocably lost without another by your side, or to hate the idea of being a twin so much that part of you wants nothing more than to reject your relationship with your sibling?

After a long 24 hours of labour, when her babies – _Lorcan and Lysander_, her mind whispers – are handed to her, she realizes with a jolt that in her panic, she has missed the obvious.

Lorcan, with his copper hair (so like Rolf's) and Lysander with his blonde head (just like hers) will never have a chance to be mistaken for each other.

* * *

_This was written for:_

_Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's If you dare... challenge, prompt 316, Children_


	2. Wonder

He's always been the handsome one. The one girls drooled over, who never had a problem getting dates.

That's how he landed his fiancée, after all. She loves him for the person he is, he does not doubt that; but nor does he doubt the fact that it was his looks that first intrigued her. He was simply lucky that she liked him enough to stay.

Now he is the monster mothers pull their children away from. He is the man out of place next to his gorgeous wife.

Bill Weasley cannot help but wonder if Fleur regrets her decision.

* * *

_For:_

_Vivid Characters/Scenes in 100 words or less Prompt Lookism_

_Harry Potter Spells Competition, category Legilimens_

_Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes Competition, Category Canary Creams_

_If you dare challenge, Prompt 90. So You Say..._

_All Canon Boot Camp, Prompt 27. Out with the old, in with the new_


	3. Angel's Wings

It's strange; she thinks sometimes, this strange state of constant happiness and constant vigilance she's in. It's been years since the war ended, yet it's always on her subconscious mind.

She still remembers the way her fight or flight instinct was honed during that last year on the run. There's a part of her that still startles at sudden sounds, ready to assess whether she needs to run, or if she has the skill to fight this latest threat.

The idea that she's safe – that there are no Snatchers waiting to turn her over to the Ministry, no Death Eaters desperate to kill her – still seems foreign. The nightmares have never completely left her alone.

More often than not, she finds herself thinking of ways to strengthen the wards on the house, or escape routes in case they are ever attacked. She has lists upon lists of offensive and defensive spells to use if another war erupts.

The memories never seem to loosen their hold on her.

But then she wakes, and sees Ron at her side. And she remembers that yes; Voldemort is defeated. She realizes that the danger is long gone.

The old, dark memories leave her alone, replaced by newer ones, memories as bright as the sun. And her mind is a whirl of weddings and new births, laughter and smiles. She remembers her parents' laughter when she finally found them in the desolate deserts of Australia, and the relief in the eyes of eyes of her family when the first child after the war – a girl, Victoire, _victory_ – is brought safely into the world.

And the weight of the old memories is worth it when Hermione Granger moves her hands to her stomach, and a gentle flutter like an angel's wings inside her answers her call.

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 714. Angel's Wings_

_All Canon Bootcamp, Prompt 43. Maybe_

_Pairing Diversity bootcamp, Prompt 26. Translucent_

_Wand Wood Competition, Beech_

_Gemstone Competition, Aquamarine_

_Colours Competition, Pink (positive)_

_Greenhouse Competition, Banana_


	4. Proposal

The flame-haired young man looked up at the pretty brunette he was kneeling in front of. He completely ignored the interested looks he was getting from the other diners at the restaurant, his eyes fixed on the woman in front of him.

"Hermione, I wish I knew the flowery words the use in books so that I could ask you this question properly, but I don't, so bear with me please?

You're the only woman I have ever loved. You're the love of my life, the one I want to spend the rest of my days here on earth with.

I know I'm not the man you deserve. You deserve someone who's just as smart as you, who can lay out the riches of the world at your feet, who has the money to treat you like the princess you are. I can't do any of that. I'm not a rich man, and I am definitely not a smart man…but I do know what love is. And I love you with all my heart.

The time spent dating you has been the happiest time of my life.

I promise to always take care of you as best I can, to always love you for as long as I live.

So, Hermione, the love of my life, will you make me the happiest man in existence and do me the honour of agreeing to become my wife?"

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 399. Marriage_


End file.
